


Wanted

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "This was what you wanted, wasn't it?"





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, April 06/you've got salvation you've got scars

"This was what you wanted, wasn't it?" 

Minerva's words were barely even a whisper in the still room as she reached to run her fingers down Michalis' chest, over the scars that she had caused, and over others, older, that Minerva remembered him having even when they were younger. She had enough of her own, too, from training, from battles... A few were from Michalis, but nothing like what she'd done to him. And then Maria had saved him. Perhaps she'd saved them both, in a way, time and again. 

Michalis shifted and reached to take her hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. Minerva shivered at the contact and pulled away, dragging blankets up over them both even though she was sure her reaction had nothing to do with the temperature in the room. Beside her, Michalis was warm, and she settled back to where she'd been after a moment, hand on his chest, on scars and desires and everything they'd done. 

He did not reach to kiss her hand again, but he did move enough to be able to meet her gaze and repeat back those words as a statement. 

"This was what you wanted."


End file.
